The Virus
by VerlorenFate
Summary: "A virus," spoke Add in an uneasy tone as a grin flickered across his face, his eyes wide, glossed over, as he clutched his arms around his body, "a virus to destroy everything is what I have created! Whether that be demons or humans alike, truly I am a MasterMind for making something so powerful!"


**welp, I lost 20mill ED today on Elsword q.q brought a weapon then accidentally sold it after clearing out a dungeon... So random quick fanfic it is to cheer myself up! Me and Add can regret about life together, so I ain't a loner q.q I own nothing and sorry for spelling errors or auto correct. :p**

* * *

Placing his hand on top of the cold glass surface, Add eyed himself, his lips twisting into a snarl as his hands suddenly clenched into fists. His heart was beating rapidly as he took in notice of all the changes on his body, of how much more sickly his reflection looked, and to be blunt, he hated it.

How his eyes were glinting in an odd crimson colour whilst his hair was a dark shade of ebony, let loose, dangling instead of being tied up in his messy pony tail. How his skin seemed almost a strange mix of colour between his normal pale tone and then this flat out, paper sheet white colour. It was like looking at a stranger dressed in his clothes, with the only resemblance being the scar that ran down one of his cheeks.

Slamming his fists against the mirror, a loud crack echoed lightly in his hallow room as he slouched down to the ground, his mind conquering up rapid ideas within every minute, trying to think of a way to reverse this experiment that he had done upon himself, an experiment that ended up to be a virus.

"Damn it," he cursed loudly as he ran his hand through his hair, feeling the dark locks tickling his hand as he glared at his reflection, "how could I gather the wrong calculations? How could I be so wrong?!"

Sweat began to trickle down his face as he felt his lips twitching, his eyes still narrowed as he leaned against the cracked surface of the glass. His heart was still racing as he glanced out of the small window that was located across from his neat bed, with the stars shining dimly in the pale moon light.

His experiment was still set up, with the laser beam connected to the computer and the projector all plugged in, with the research all pinned up on a board whilst cables were scattered every where in his bedroom.

He should have just left it at that, he shouldn't have pulled the trigger.

Standing up slowly, Add clutched his arm as he staggered over towards the computer, scanning the data base for any hint, any clue on how to reverse this virus, how to get rid of it. After all, there was always a way to undo these mistakes, right? There just has to be, and even if there wasn't then he would make one, after all, he is a MasterMind.

But as hours ticked by, as he glanced from holograms, to sheets of paper, and then to his computer, there just seemed to be no way to correct this error. All because of one simply mistake he made while typing up the code.

"Damn it!" He screeched as he threw a piece of paper the ground, his eyes completely red as he gripped the metal table, trying to at least have some control of his mind for now. But this code that he made, was fatal.

At the beginning, it was designed so that it could be sent to a human's mind through a quick beam from a laser, causing the human to be able grow - grow in power, and in knowledge increasingly so, like a memory stick filled to the brim with data. But of course, no one has ever tried such an experiment in all of Elrios, leaving Add alone to test if it worked.

Of course, he had to make the code and write out the data himself for such an experiment to take place, and never, just never would he have thought that he would make such a stupid mistake.

"A virus," spoke Add in an uneasy tone as a grin flickered across his face, his eyes wide, glossed over, as he clutched his arms around his body, "a virus to destroy everything is what I have created! Whether that be demons or humans alike, truly I am a MasterMind for making something so powerful!"

Insanity was reaching and grabbing him, strangling him down to the bottomless dark pit that he would be forever trapped in. His laughter filled up his bedroom as his body began shaking, crumbling as he saw images flash in his mind. Truly now, he has reached the end of his sanity, after so much work, he was betrayed by the one source that has kept him going through out his life - science.

The virus plunged through his body, coating it and covering it before morphing it to suit the needs of the virus. After that, it began reprogramming the human organ known as the heart by implanting at least a hundred little devices to change the way that it would work, but then some of the devices leaked away from the heart, causing the small machines to float dangerously through his blood. The final step was what Add has ever desired - all the knowledge he could ever dream for, to be placed in his mind. And he received just that, with the only side effect of him losing his mind and body.


End file.
